


Bewildered

by BloodCherry



Category: Haikyuu!!, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodCherry/pseuds/BloodCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to notice that the telltale sign of her being near was a vanilla scent in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am. Another story and a new sector to disappoint.

_Thump_

The dull sound of an arrow finding its place in the target far away echoed around the training area. Eyes widened at the way the person made the action seem so simple, stringing another arrow into her bow and drawing back with an unexpected ease. The group watched as the form tensed as she took aim, and let the arrow slip from her grasp.

_Thump_

Surprised murmurs broke out among the small crowd, the growing excitement in their eyes clashing with the peaceful image the person taking aim once again projected. A woman cleared her throat sharply catching the attention of the group, grey eyes looked sternly at them easily making their murmurs stop.

_Thump_

A strong gust of wind made black hair flow sharply behind the woman carefully stringing her last arrow. Drawing back her string she adjusted her aim without hesitation, her form looked serene and a small smile escaped her mask. Her blue eyes narrowed in concentration, ignoring the flowers continuing to blow in her direction she saw the target.

Only the target.

_Thump_

Applause broke her out from her trance making her jump at the sudden noise.

"You are a natural, Higurashi-san."

Blue eyes locked with grey, "Araki-senpai," her eyes flickered to look at the people gathered by the exit, "I, uh, wasn't expecting everyone to stay."

 _'A natural? If only they had seen me when I first started. I was a mess!'_  A nervous chuckle escaped her lips at the proud look in her captain's eyes.

A small smile broke from the brown haired woman, "I was surprised as well, but I admire your dedication." Grey eyes lightened in happiness, "And I can't deny that you're a good example for the rest of the club." The upperclassman's smile tugged slightly upwards as an embarrassed blush colored the younger girl's cheeks, "Alright, everyone, time to go." Her neutral expression returned as she commanded the club to go home for the day.

Kagome exhaled, relieved to no longer be the center of attention she made her way to the target she had been using. Setting her bow down besides her, she took her arrows out carefully, making sure not to break them. She stood up with her arrows and long bow in hand, her feet easily taking her to the changing rooms provided for the kyudo group. The priestess hummed a tune as she changed from her uniform, so very similar to her red and white garbs back at home, and placed her weapons and gear on their respective bag. Taking her things she quickly made her way to the door, hurrying to get back home before it got too late.

"Higurashi-san!"

Surprised blue eyes turned around to look at the person calling her. Brown hair bound in a thick long braid swayed as the owner walked to the girl with sure steps. Grey eyes looked determinedly at the priestess, making her take a step back nervously.

_'Oh god, this is not gonna be good…'_

"Araki-senpai," Kagome called unsurely, "is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I was about to ask you something."

Noting the black haired girl's anxiousness the upperclassman smiled faintly, "You only just entered the club at the start of this school year, Higurashi-san, and your talent is clear. I'm very surprised you decided to enter on your second year, if you had entered on your first year I'm sure you would've won at least one tournament."

Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment, "Thank you, Araki-senpai."

"There's a tournament that will be held next month and I would like you to participate with us. It will consist of groups and individual competitions, you can choose whichever you would prefer." The girl's grey eyes reflected the setting sun happily, "I'll be participating in both and I would love having you as my teammate for the group portion," lips forming a faint mischievous smirk, "As well as my rival for the individual competition."

Blue eyes shifted slightly, "I'll think about it, Araki-senpai."

The upperclassman's gentle smile returned, assuring the shrine maiden easily, "You have the whole week to decide, Higurashi-san."

Kagome's tense shoulders relaxed to some extent, _'At least I don't have to give her an answer right_  now.'

With a simple hand wave the brunette easily motioned for the both of them to keep walking to the entrance of the school. Walking side by side the girl continued the conversation, "You should know the tournament takes place in Miyagi prefecture." Kagome's interested glance didn't go unnoticed, "We'll be staying for a week there, the accommodations are taken care of by the club and we're excused from classes as long as we catch up once we make it back."

Both girls stopped once they stepped outside, knowing they went different ways, "It's a well-known tournament, and there will be plenty of competition." Grey eyes turned to look at the black haired girl seriously, "Take your time to make your decision, decide for yourself. I won't push you into it, but know that the team appreciates and recognizes your talent."

Kagome's face turned a subtle pink as she tried to keep herself from fidgeting, "Thank you, Araki-senpai." Kagome's embarrassed tone turned determined, "I'll give you an answer soon, see you tomorrow at practice."

"Of course, Higurashi-san," both girls exchanged a nod in farewell, a smile gracing their lips, "See you tomorrow."

Turning to their respective paths, they walked away to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole "staying a week" might be a stretch on my part, but I want it for reasons so Shhhh
> 
> You have no idea how tempted I am to start bets to see who you guys think Kagome will have romantic moments with first: Ushiwaka or Mori (on my other story).
> 
> The winner gets absolutely nothing. (So, basically a drabble? That's pretty much the same)
> 
> Not that I'm actually expecting anyone to read this.
> 
> \- Fun facts no one cares about -
> 
> Alright, here we go~ this is going to be a long one.
> 
> For those of you who may not remember, Kagome at first uses a short bow and later uses a long bow (the Mount Azusa one). It takes strength and control to be able to wield a long bow, muscles strengthened with use and the lack of protection Kagome used made her develop calluses on her fingers and achieved a somewhat proper posture. Pretty much all she needed to be able to become a proper kyudoka were the teachings themselves, but the practice and talent was already there.
> 
> \- Stuff about Kyudo
> 
> Kyūdō and Archery happen to be different sports. Kyuudou (弓道 / きゅうどう) meaning "way of the bow", refers to the traditional practice of archery in Japan. It's based on kyuujutsu (弓術 / きゅうじゅつ) meaning "art of the bow", which originated from the samurai class in feudal japan (brought to them by the chinese). People who practice kyuudou are called kyuudouka (弓道家 / きゅうどうか). This tradition consists on using long bows and shooting small targets, this same bows are suitable for horseback shooting as well~!
> 
> Kyuudou is focused on one's form, their posture, it revolves around three principles: Shinzenbi (真善美 / しんぜんび). Shin (真 / しん) means trueness and reality, zen (善 / ぜん) means goodness and bi (美 / び) means beauty. It is because of this focus that hitting the target is not the most important thing, but it will deduct points from you (as will incorrect form).
> 
> \- How one participates
> 
> A long row of participants stand 30 meters away from their 20 cm (in diameter) targets, they aim and shoot. The target sizes may vary, it depends on the competition, but they are always small. While Kyuudou is based on posture, given to the fact that these are tournaments and not just a formality the participant must not only show perfect posture, but aim true. There are certain tournaments that are held way more formal than others, usually the ones held by schools tend to not be too formal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Heeeeeey.  
> Nintendo has a new president.  
> Woop

"I think it sounds like a fun experience, dear."

Two days had passed since the captain of the Kyuudou club offered Kagome a position in the upcoming event. The young girl bit into her granola bar thoughtlessly, her mind clouded in indecision.

Kagome hummed around her snack, ' _I've never gone to a competition before, though...'_

Kagome's mother sat across from the teen, taking a sip from her tea before continuing, "If you really want to participate I won't stop you, but remember to give it your all and have fun." Her mother's gentle and approving smile made a small laugh break out of the young girl.

"I'll think about it, mom," the girl stopped to take a drink from her cup of tea, "Honestly, I'm leaning towards competing. It sounds kind of fun." Kagome's smile turned to a slight grimace, "I'm just a little worried at the pressure, the attention…"

Kun-Loon's brown eyes shined in dry amusement, "I'm sure it can't rival the pressure of missing a shot in the past, dear." The responding snort from her daughter made a smile break from the mother of two. "It could be fun to compete with your classmates, dear." With a light kiss to her daughter's forehead she continued, "It's not the first time you'll be the center of attention, remember your middle school's culture festival?"

Kagome failed to contained her laughter, almost choking on her snack, "Yeah, I do. That was a disaster!"

"If you could do that, you can pull this off easily."

Blue eyes looked at her mother in amusement, "You're right, mom," a soft smile graced the girl's lips, "Thanks."

A loud ringing echoed through the house, with a smile the brown haired woman made her way to the phone, her soft voice reaching the girl's ears easily, "You should give an answer to your captain soon, darling, you wouldn't want to keep her waiting for too long!"

Kagome hummed as she finished her bar, listening to her mother speak on the phone distantly.

' _I'll speak to Araki-senpai before practice tomorrow.'_

With a hum Kagome went to her room to get a start on her homework.

* * *

 

"Alright everyone, well done."

The club members gathered around their captain awaiting her speech, "As all of you already know a select few of us will be leaving on Monday for the tournament in Miyagi. I would like the people I mention to stand by me when I say their name."

The captain's cool voice swept over the names easily, a small group of males and females forming besides her.

"...and our last member, recently confirmed, is Higurashi Kagome."

Delighted gasps swept over the students, first years staring admiringly at the young girl embarrassingly walking up to the group. Everyone watched with smiles as her fellow participants smiled and patted her on the back, glad to have her join them.

"This will be the group representing our school in this years tournament."

The group bowed to the rest of the club, "We will give it our best, please continue to support us." Cheers and cries of support from their clubmates made them stand back up and smile.

"I will be attending the tournament with them, as it is to be expected."

An older voice was heard among the cheers, easily quieting them down, "Our assistant coach, Watanabe-sensei will stay with the rest of you to make sure you continue to improve this week."

"Hai, Noda-sensei!"

The male's serious features softened in a smile, "I'm sure all of you will do a great work this week, I expect you all to have fun and bring pride to our club."

"Hai, Noda-sensei!"

"That is all, you are all dismissed." The coach walked away confidently, his smile still in place. The second and third years participating in the event stood in place, giggles and snickers sounding among the small group. At the front of the group the captain watched in amusement as the coach froze in place, a small sound escaping his gaping mouth, "Did you forget to mention something, Coach?"

Walking briskly back, the older man scratched his neck, "Don't forget to get to school earily, there will be a bus waiting for us."

"At what time should we be here?"

"6:30 am sharp, there will be a small opening ceremony for the tournament at 10 and we have to make sure we get there on time." Watching the tall man walk away once again, the group snickered as their captain called out their final question.

"Where should we wait for the bus, coach?"

"At the front gates of the school!"

The coach's yell and backwards wave made the group laugh as they prepared to leave, taking all their possessions and going to their respective changing rooms.

The girls kept steady conversation as they changed, easily exchanging banter at their coach's expense, his forgetfulness being an everyday joke around them. Blue eyes shined in amusement as she joined the conversation, "If it wasn't for Araki-senpai, we would never get anything done."

With a final laugh, she took her equipment and left the room easily calling a simple goodbye to her fellow  _kyudoka_.

"Higurashi-san."

' _Woa, deja vu.'_

Kagome's friendly smile brightened her eyes as she took in her upperclassman, "Araki-senpai, what can I help you with?"

"The rest of the group has already been told, I want to make sure you know this as well." The brown haired girl easily closed the space between both girls as she motioned them to continue walking. "You need to speak to your teachers about the tournament, they will probably give you assignments to do during our stay there, if you have any problems don't hesitate to ask me." Kagome's grateful smile prompted her to continue, "Obviously, since we have male and female participants, we will have two rooms in our stay at Miyagi. Make sure to bring enough clothes, your work, and everyone is responsible for their own equipment."

"What about our uniform? Will we be using the same one for the club or do we have another one."

Finally making their way outside, both girl's continued to the gates, "We use the same one we use for the club," grey eyes glanced at the black haired girl, "Unless it's a ceremony we don't use a different one." A small smile made itself known at the curiousity present in her companion's eyes.

"That's all, I believe." Seriousness returned to the brunette's eyes, "See you on Monday, Higurashi-san."

"Ah," Kagome lips broke into a slightly tense smile, "See you on Monday, Araki-senpai."

Blue eyes watched as her captain walked away confidently, eagerness continuing to grow inside of her.

' _I can't wait!'_

Her previous smile wavered into an excited grin, an eager laugh breaking through her facade. Bright eyes looked into the sky, "Let's hope excitement knocks on my door once again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Volleyball Hearts by YoursAlways.  
> I cannot explain how well written it is.  
> PLS.
> 
> -Side Note-  
> Haikyuu needs more love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?  
> I forgot to post this chapter here!  
> I'm an idiot? Yes. Yes I am.

Everything has been boring.

Getting up earlier than usual, taking all her equipment, plus clothes and work, the miko stared dizzily as she sat at the back of the bus planning to daze off for a little while.

“Are you ok, Kagome-chan?”

The girl’s blue eyes snapped to meet a short haired girl’s face close to her own, ‘Ah, Risa-chan...’

The girl’s short black hair swayed as she tilted her head slightly, “Did you not get enough sleep?”

“I did, and I woke up just fine,” Kagome’s lips formed a silent yawn, “But I had some cleaning up duties I needed to do for the shrine before I left.” A soft thump met their ears as the girl leaned her head on the window besides her, “I’m just a little tired.”

A soft chuckle from her fellow archer, made the girl raise her eyes, “Well, it’s a good thing today we only have to settle in.” Kagome’s relieved sigh brought a smile to the short haired girl, “We can take our time touring the school a little and take a peek at their training grounds.” Risa smiled and patted the miko’s head, “For now rest a little, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Thanks, Risa-chan.”

* * *

 

“We’re here, Kagome-chan.”

A gentle nudge woke the priestess up, her eyes looked around the bus taking note of the people around, her eyes watered as she tried to suppress a yawn.

‘Finally here, huh...’

“Alright everyone, rub the sleep from your eyes. It’s time to get settled in and look around.”

“Hai!”

Excited and sleepy voices mingled together to form one cry, making the coach’s serious expression melt into an amused smile as he made sure everyone was awake and moving. Taking his position besides the door of the bus he made sure everyone got out safely with their belongings.

“Follow me, kids.”

Grumbles met his ears at his comment, his chuckles brightening up his face. Standing before a homey wooden inn he looked back at his students, “This is the place we will be staying at. Two rooms, showers are available at the end of the hallway, the same as last year.” Taking out his cellphone the male quickly clicked the buttons before various ringtones were heard around his team, “This is my cellphone, if anything happens don’t hesitate to call. Your captain is also available, I trust you already have her number.”

With a nod from the man, Araki-senpai easily took over, “We are free to explore the school as long as we don’t interrupt any lessons, remember to complete your work before we leave in a week and,” a strict glare from her grey eyes pierced the boys’ team. Three of them straightening with a shock, their sweat visible in their nervous faces, “don’t make a mess or pick any fights.” Her last comment made a chorus of snickers to travel among the females.

Blue eyes looked in amused curiosity at the three boys before turning to her teammates, “Did something happen last year?”

A snort from a red haired girl pulled her eyes towards her, “Those three started a futon fight in their dorm while the coach was hanging out with the other teachers and broke a wall.” Pulling her hair behind her ear the girl continued, “They were fighting with-”

“Hey, woa,” A tall guy interrupted, “We were not fighting. We were only having fun and things started getting more intense… Besides we were getting along with the guys from the other school.” His cinnamon colored eyes made contact with the Kagome’s, “I swear we’re not evil Higurashi-san,” His eyes glared halfheartedly at the red haired girl, “No matter what the liar says.”

The girl’s soft brown eyes shined in mischievousness, her smile turning into a smirk as she went on, “It’s not my fault you’re all so… uncouth, Michiru.”

“Watch it, Rina, you never know when you’re gonna fall next. And who’s not gonna be there to save you.”

Kagome watched amused as the couple kept bickering before turning at the voice speaking to her, “They’re childhood friends, I don’t think you’ve seen them play fight with each other much.” The captain’s serious voice held a speck of warmth as she took in her team, “They are amazing, but interesting enough they perform better when the other is there cheering them on.”

“Oi, not true!”

“Captain!”

Kagome burst out laughing, her fellow second years both flustered and annoyed. Araki’s lips twitched in amusement as she turned around to head to their rooms, “We should leave everything upstairs while we have time.”

“Hai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is also up~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! How... how are you?
> 
> Ha ha... ha

"What are you gonna do now, Kagome-chan?"

"I think I'm going to walk around a little," blue eyes turned to look at Risa's form stretched lazily on the floor, "Would you like to come?" The miko's eyes twinkled with a knowing glint. The responding grunt from her classmate only made her laugh as she pushed her friend enough to roll her on the floor before standing from her sitting position, making sure to grab her book bag along the way.

"Well, I'm leaving. The wind is pretty nice today, so I'll probably be around the garden," hearing the mumbled whine of 'What do I care?' Kagome snorted and turned to the face shoved on the wooden floor, "In case you try to find me and I completely ignore you on the phone."

"You're meeaan…"

Kagome snorted at the mumbled whine from her friend, her voice muffled by the wooden floor, she stepped out the door and walked down the hall. "You're laaaazy!" The miko's call easily carried to the girl's room, her feet keeping up her easy gait to outside. Feeling the sun once again on her face she sighed and walked to the machines right besides the inn, aiming for some refreshments.

"Juice, juice, juice…" A singsong murmur left her lips as she finally decided on her choice. Her hand reached for the drink swiftly opening it, taking her time watching her surroundings. 'If I go to the left I should get to Shiratorizawa…' A thoughtful hum escaped before she walked to the direction she had been given by her captain. 'I might as well explore a little before it gets too late.'

"Higurashi-san."

"Ghu!" The girl's shoulders tensed as she escaped choking on her drink, clearing her throat as she turned around to face the one person who always seemed to sneak up on her. 'She's everywhere,' the miko smiled good naturedly fighting the small twitch in her lips.

"Hi...Araki-senpai."

Grey eyes gazed at the priestess with a hint of amusement, "Are you planning on exploring, Higurashi-san?"

"Ah," the young girl chuckled as she played with her locks, "Yeah, I was hoping to look around for a bit before it got dark."

Noticing the girl's nervous habit, a hint of a smile graced the older girl's face, "That's perfectly fine," she approached the black haired girl as she continued, "just make sure to be back by 7, and you have my number in case anything happens." Her junior's resolute nod was enough to satisfy her, "I'm making a group conversation for the trip, so don't be surprised if you start getting messages continuously."

Kagome's lips stretched in a grin, "Great!"

"Have fun, Higurashi-san."

The black haired girl's smile met her captain's, "Thank you, senpai!" With a turn the girl continued on her way to the school, keeping watch over the scenery as she passed by numerous stores.

'Miyagi is really different from Tokyo, huh. There's not a lot of traffic here… or people.' Enjoying her juice the girl easily made her way across the street once the light turned green, 'Usually at this time there would be a ton of people on the street…'

A small happy smile made it's way across her lips, 'This is a nice change…'

Blue eyes glanced around interestedly as she walked on, taking in the coffee shops and restaurants on the way. She hummed distractedly as the gates from the school finally came to her view, 'It does look pretty big, no wonder they're hosting the even-'

"Wah!"

Kagome knocked her shoulder against the wall, the push surprising her enough to let out a small yelp. Blue eyes scanned her surroundings, falling upon a tall guy observing her in disinterest. 'He seems very serious…'

"I apologize, I did not see you there."

"It's alright," blue eyes locked with green, a friendly smile pulling at her lips, "Continue with your run, go ahead."

With a small nod in her direction the tall guy left, leaving Kagome staring at his back.

"He's… pretty tall." Black hair flared around her as the wind picked up, 'He looked really muscular too, probably a college student.' The teenager continued her walk to the school, rubbing her shoulder with a hum, 'but didn't his shirt… say...'

Blue eyes snapped to the school gates her feet coming to an abrupt halt, watching the guy running in confidently, "Eh."

[Shiratorizawa Academy]

"A-are you serious?"

Kagome stood rooted to her spot as guys ran past her into the school, blue eyes scanning them in disbelief.

'What are they feeding them?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY. FINALLY. MEET. (Please don't kill me. hahahah)
> 
> \- Side Note -
> 
> Those guys are HUGE. AAAH.


End file.
